Avengers Girls
by ArtGirlie815
Summary: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes... well imagine smaller, prettier, and let's not forget just as good if not better then their parents. A story about the Avengers' daughters. POSTING FOR misssaxobeat4799
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a story that I am posting for misssaxobeat4799 .

I think this is a wonderful idea so I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Twelve years after the battle of New York .

So many things have happen for instance, Clint and Natasha got married, as well as Peggy and Steve, and Pepper and Tony. And let's not forget Thor and Jane .

On July 8, Clint and Natasha became proud parents of Katlynn Anya Barton and Kendall Lida Barton.

On August 28,Thor and Jane gave birth to the little demigoddess, Hayden Amthest Odinson.

On September 18, Pepper and Tony became parents to Alexis Grace Stark.

On November 21, Peggy and Steve had little Sophie Caroline Rogers.

Their girls were gorgeous and never stopped blowing their parents minds . Katlynn could easily win a gold Olympic medal (if she was old enough) . Kendall could speak 12 different languages and counting. Hayden could talk to animals (gift of being half goddess). Alexis could hack into SHIELD faster than her father by a landslide. Sophie could throw her shield way farther than her father ever could.

Their parents never wanted the girls involved in SHIELD but they felt like they had to. Katie could take her father down just like her mother and Kendall could shoot a bow just as good, if not better, than her father. Hayden had been granted the power of nature and could control it with a snap. Alexis even could work an Iron Man suit. Sophie was a great captain-to-be as well. They knew they had to show them SHIELD.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to Review and NO FLAMES! Just happy stuff please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks a bunch to the new followers of this story! you have no idea how happy you have made my friend :)1 keep the reviews coming too.

This story is just getting started so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2  
Little Agents

"Natasha!", Clint screamed. "I got your ice cream and pickles! Natasha?"

He looked in the kitchen, "Where is she?", he said.

Suddenly, he heard some heavy breathing in another room. He ran to the bedroom to see Natasha on the ground with water around her.

"Nat!", He exclaimed. "Are you ok? When did it happen? Do you need help?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Looks like… looks like the baby girls Barton do not want to wait longer."

"Looks that way," he said.

"Clint stop acting like the world is ending a help me up and freaking pack a bag!"

"On it!" he said while helping her up.

3 hours later

"No I don't want any drugs!" yelled an angry Natasha.

The frightened nurse just nodded and ran. Clint walked in watching the nurse scurry away, naturally that didn't surprise him.

"Hey, Nat how are the baby girls Barton doing?"

"Well at the moment there pissing me off and they definitely get that from you."

"Looks like me and my girls will have something in common," he chuckled.

4 hours later

"A few more pushes Natasha," said the doctor.

"You freakin' said that an hour ago!" screamed Natasha.

"Natasha please just push," said Clint. He tried his best to be nice despite Natasha breaking his hand.

Natasha lightly nodded and gave it a big push.

"We got one!" exclaimed the doctor.

"Ok great no more pain woo hoo!" said Natasha.

"Tash you know were having twins," Clint said simply.

"I know," Natasha said giving her all in a push that got the other out.

"Tash you keep amazing me," said Clint.

1 hour later

Clint and Natasha were holding their newborn girls.

A nurse walks in "any names?"

"Yes," Natasha says, "This one will be Katelyn Anya Barton."

"And this one will be Kendall Lida Barton," Clint said holding up the youngest.

"Alright then," the nurse said waking out.

Looking down at Katelyn, Natasha saw that she had Clint's dirty blond hair and her jade green eyes with her skin and Clint's nose. Clint saw that Kendall had Natasha fiery red hair his blue grey eyes his skin and Natasha's nose.

"They're both beautiful," Clint said.

"At least they don't look like what Tony said that they would," Natasha replied.

"And what did he say?" Clint questioned.

"That they would be a bird spider hybrid," she said.

"Nice," Clint said.

* * *

A/N:

Who likes it? Anyone? And remember reviews help me write more! Next chapter will be Thor and Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here is the next chapter! Dont forget to review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

A demigodess

"Thor!" Jane yelped.

"Yes fair Jane," Thor replied walking in.

"It's coming," Jane whined.

"Our babe?" Thor boomed.

"Yes dear go get Happy to drive us to the hospital."

"Is the hospital the place for birth?" Thor questioned.

"Yes, now go."

3 hours later

"Anything that would make you more comfortable ma'am?" questioned a bouncy nurse.

"No thank you I'm fine. Hey wait," Jane said.

"Hmm?" said the nurse.

"Aren't you the nurse for Natasha?"

"You mean the red head with the twins?" Jane nodded.

"Mmm that woman is messed up."

Jane chuckled as the nurse walked out.

Thor stopped the woman "Is this were my wife is staying, mortal?"

"Yes and I could be your wife too, you know," said the nurse.

"Don't touch my husband!" screamed Jane.

Thor walked in, "How is our young warrior?" he boomed.

"She's fine… annoying but fine."

3 hours later

"Few more pushes miss," urged the doctor.

"Ok," whimpered a hurting Jane.

"Jane just keep pushing," said Thor.

"Ok, ok, ok," Jane whined.

15 minutes later

"We got her!" yelled the doctor.

"Wonderful," Jane said before falling to sleep.

2 hours later

"Any names?" asked a new nurse.

"Yes," Thor said not taking his eyes off Jane or his new daughter, "Hayden Amethyst Odinson."

"Ok then," said the nurse.

Thor sat there for a while just looking at a sleeping Jane hold a sleeping Hayden.

* * *

A/N:

Who liked it anyone hmm maybe If you review enough you get a bone my little preciouses


	4. Author's Note

Ok guys this isnt a chapter :(

I just wanted to let everybody know that the author is pretty sick and wont be able to write for a few days :(

Just hang in there you lovely readers!

-Artgirlie815


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanted to clarify that I am not the author of this story. The author is misssaxobeat4799. She was sick which is why the updates for this story have been a little delayed.

Anyways here is the next chapter so enjoy and don't forget to leave those reviews! No Flames please!

* * *

Chapter 4  
A New Stark

"JARVIS," yelled Pepper.

"Yes, Mrs. Stark," replied the smart home.

"Get Tony down here pronto," ordered Pepper.

"Right away,"

In the Lab of Stark Tower

"The Science Bros did it again," shouted Tony.

"Mr. Stark, the miss requests you in the bedroom," stated the computer.

"But I'm down here with Brucy," whinnied the man.

"Sir, I believe she's going into labor," said the smart home.

"Oh well that's different," said the man while running to his room.

In Pepper and Tony's room

"Pep you alright,"

"Yes now get me to the hospital!"

2 hours later

"Anything else miss?" asked a nurse.

"No thank you, but could you send my husband in," requested a calm Pepper.

"Sure thing," said a nurse.

"Mr. Stark you are requested," said a nurse.

"Why is she going into labor!" shouted a stressed Tony.

"Sir she just wants you in the room," said the nurse.

Tony nodded while walking in. "Pepper!" he screamed. "Are you alright?"

She laughed, "I'm fine Tony calm it down."

"Ok," he said.

3 hours later

"Few more pushes miss," said a kind doctor.

"Pepper you can do it right you can do it right," said a really stressed Tony.

"Tony ! Shut up I'm trying to freaking deliver our child to this world and you are not helping!" yelled an angry Pepper.

Suddenly the Starks heard something new; a baby crying.

Tears of joy sprung into Peppers eyes.

2 hours later

"The name?" asked a nurse.

Pepper and Tony had agreed to let Tony pick her first name and Pepper got to pick the middle name, but not to tell each other.

"Yes," Tony replied, "her first name will be Alexis."

"And her middle name will be Grace." said Pepper.

After the nurse left the room Pepper sat in the bed holding her daughter.

"So?" Tony said, "Alexis Grace Stark?"

Pepper smiled "It's beautiful."

Little did the couple know that two days later in the same hospital that a young girl named Juliet Rebecca Banner was born.

"Bruce, you can't keep running from them," said Betty.

"Yes we can Betty," said Bruce holding his newborn daughter.

"No Bruce, we can't, not that we now have her," replied Betty.

"Betty…then let's wait 10 years when she's ten we will go to them," said Bruce.

"Bruce are you sure?" asked a worried Betty.

"I'm positive," said Bruce.

"Alright then," said Betty.

* * *

A/N: (From misssaxobeat4799) Ooh cliffhanger I'm sooooooo evil and if you guys are wondering every marvel character involved in avengers universe that I can think of eventually gets a kid next chapter and last of my when they're born chapter will be Steve and Peggy.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here is the latest chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5 Super Soliderette

Peggy was peacefully knitting a pair of red , white , and blue socks for her soon-to-be-born child . It was very peaceful at the moment . Pepper was putting Alexis down for her nap . Natasha was playing with Katlynn and Kendal on the ground . And Jane was feeding Hayden with a bottle .

Suddenly she felt wet.

"Um girls I think my water just broke," Peggy said trying her best to stay calm.

"Oh, Jane and Natasha stay with Peggy. I will go get Steve," Pepper said.

"Ok " Peggy said .

5 minutes later

"Peggy"shouted Steve. "Are you alright? Has she already came? " Steve ranted .

Peggy laughed " No Steve not yet ."

"Time to go to the hospital then?" Steve asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yes, dear, go get the bag and the girls will help me to the car," Peggy instructed wincing slightly as another contraction hit. She rubbed her belly softly thinking to herself that this was going to be a long day.

3 hours later .

"Anything else Ma'am " asked a polite nurse as she set down a fresh pitcher of water.

" No thank you " Peggy replied reaching towards the water.

Steve was on his feet in a flash, "I've got it!" he exclaimed taking her cup away.

"Seriously, Steve? I'm having a baby not getting my arms chopped off," Peggy said rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"I know, I know...I just want to help," Steve explained handing her the cup.

Peggy had enough time to take a sip before anothr contraction hit. She clenched Steve's hand trying to breathe through it. After the pain subsided, she smiled and patted Steve's hand affectionately, "Trust you being here with me is helping."

5 Hours Later

"Okay just a couple more pushes and we will be all done," the doctor encouraged.

"God, cant you just pull her out?" Peggy groaned as she started to push again.

"Afraid I cant, you're doing great though," the doctor replied.

Peggy glanced up at steve and let out a small laugh; the super solider was as pale as sheet of paper.

"Steve, you have to breathe too,"Ppeggy chuckled.

Steve smiled down at her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "I am."

"One more big push," the doctor said.

Peggy took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

Then there was a moment of silence followed by a beautiful cry. The doctor held up the slippery newborn for the parents to see before passing her off to the nurse waiting to clean her up.

"Go with her Steve," Peggy breathed trying to keep her tears at bay.

Steve planted a quick kiss on Peggy's forehead and quickly crossed to the wailing infant.

He watched the nurse wrap her up in a clean blanket in awe.

"Here you go daddy," the nurse said sweetly holding the bundle out for him.

Steve cradled the tiny bundle close to his chest and walked back over to Peggy. He bent down to where she could see.

Peggy reached out and touched her daughters soft fuzzy hair. By now, both parents were crying.

"We need to name her," Steve choked out, not tearing his eyes away from his daughter.

"Sophia Caroline," Peggy said firmly.

"Perfect," steve murmured.

There was a moment of silence between the new parents before steve spoke up.

"I think she is gonna look mighty pretty in uniform," he whispered.

Peggy chuckled, "signing your daughter up to be a solider already?"

"She's our mini solider, of course!" Steve exclaimed.

Peggy smiled, "We'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Good hiders

5 years later

"Мама Я не хочу идти спать" , a five year old Katlynn said

"Sweetie you have too" Natasha replied calmly .

"Fine" , Katlynn said with some attitude

"Мама петь нам песни " Kendall spoke calmly .

"Sure honey " Natasha said starting up an old russian lullaby .

"а волны ролл и сезоны идти, но ты и я навсегда Я буду держать вас близко, и мы никогда не расставаться, пока твой день должен" Natasha finished.

She looked down and saw her daughters were sound asleep. She quietly turned off the light. "Спокойной ночи мои ангелочки" , Natasha said quietly.

She walked out of her daughter's room to find Clint watching football in the common room.

"The girls asleep?" Clint questioned.

"Before the song was half over," replied his wife.

"Umm Clint , I wanted to tell you "Natasha spoke but got caught short by Clint saying. " Oh God Tash please tell me you're not pregnant again." Clint worried.

"Heck no hon, " Natasha said. "Tomorrow you and the guys are gonna watch all the girls while me and my girls go get some girl time," she replied.

"hmm, no problem, " Clint chuckled.

"Remember the time you guys took the girls out for Italian food and we couldn't get spaghetti out of Alexis's hair for 3 months," Natasha warned.

Clint nodded.

"Or that time when you and the guys took the girls ice skating and Sophie fell through the ice, " Natasha spoke.

Clint nodded again.

"Or that time when you let the girls watch Star Wars and Hayden broke her finger in a lightsaber fight," Natasha inquired.

Clint chuckled. "Yup I do , also the time when we went to the beach and Kat and Ken buried themselves in the sand and we couldn't find them" Clint said.

"Yes honey perfect examples."

In the Starks floor

"Goodnight honey," Tony said soothingly to his daughter.

"Night, night daddy " replied Alexis. Tony smiled at his daughter while turning off the light. He then walked out to find Pepper reading one of her cheesy romance novels on the sofa.

"Tony " Pepper said quietly.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"The girls and me are gonna go out tomorrow," she said.

"Ok so we get a guy's day ?" he asked.

"More like a guys and daughters day " Pepper corrected.

"Ok," Tony said happily.

"That means no shenanigans," she warned.

"When have we ever done any shenanigans Miss Stark," Tony questioned.

"Your memory needs to be refreshed," she said.

She then pressed the play button on the remote.

The video then starts

_"Alright girls " Clint began._

"_Today you shall learn to battle with Nerf guns. Now to load you weapon you will put in the bullet then load it aim and fire," Clint instructed. _

"_Now the teams are daddys verses daughters," Clint said._

_"Now let us start or battle of nerf ! " Thor boomed . _

_And the games started. Bullets flying everywhere then a scream_

_" I'VE BEEN HIT " screamed 5 year old Sophie. "HOW DARE YOU UNCLE TONY HOW DARE YOU " screamed Sophie. _

_"Don't worry honey you will be avenged ! " Steve said to his daughter. _

_Bringing out his hard tipped Nerf bullets he aimed at Tony. Knocking Tony down caused 5 year old Kendall to fall of the roof of Avengers tower! _

_"DADDY !" screamed Kendall .  
"KENDALL !" Clint screamed jumping after his daughter. _

_Then the falling stopped and they were on a mattress ?! _

_"Um mattress delivery for Tony Stark," the deliverer said stunned. Clint the quickly signed the papers and picked up Kendall. _

_"Now let's go watch daddy beat up Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve" Clint said to Kendall._

End of video

"Ok so no shenanigans," Tony said .

On the Rogers floor

"Night Sophie," Peggy said to her daughter.

"Night night momma," Sophie said as she dozed off to sleep.

Peggy silently slipped out of her daughter's room to find her husband reading the news and drinking tea.

"Honey " she said quietly .  
"Yes sweetie " Steve replied.

"Ok let me make this short you will watch the girls tomorrow with the rest of the guys me and my girls will go out for some long needed girl time and I need you to be the big man and make sure nothing bad happens . Ok ? Ok " she said.

"Anything for you honey " he said . She smiled.

On the Odinsons floor

"Good night Hayden" Thor said quietly for once.

"Night daddy " she responded while drifting off . Thor walked out to see Jane reading a book.

"Thor," she said.  
"Yes dear," he responded while taking out a box of pop tarts.

"First of all pop tarts are breakfast food second of all you and the boys are watching the kids tomorrow and that's means no hammer," she said.

"When has my hammer ever gotten in the way of watching the children?" he questioned

"Remember trying to make them a tree house with it?" Jane said.

"Indeed you have my word," he said.

The next day

The moms were getting in the SUV to go get their girl time.

"свиданья мама, мы будет хорошо," Katlynn and Kendall said together.

"Bye momma I will keep daddy in check" Alexis said to her mother.

"Bye mommy I will be good for daddy and my uncles," Sophie said.

"Bye momma I promise I will be good," Hayden said.

The mothers smiled. The moms all had to stay strong and not turn back when they were backing out of the garage.

"Alright who bets everything will go to hell in the next five minutes," Natasha said.

Four hands then raised. But they didn't want to believe it but they all knew it would happen so they decided to enjoy girl time while they could.

"Alright coast is clear load up were going to central park," Clint said. "Ok," the girls said in union as they loaded up in the 16 seat van.

At the park

"I can swing higher," Alexis challenged Kendall.

"Nu-huh," Kendall said kicking faster.

"I can swing the best," Steve said while almost breaking the swing set.

Well so much for being the " big man ".

"Lexi , Ken come here, " Sophie shouted .

The girls then jumped off the swings and ran to their friends.

"Hey Steve, I challenge you to a swinging contest !" Shouted Clint.

"Count me in too," Tony said.

"I would also like to join in the contest of Swing " Thor boomed.

"Alright then let's swing " Steve said .

5 minutes later .

" Haha losers" Clint shouted.

"No fair I want a rematch," Tony whinnied like a child.

"Umm guys were are our children?" Steve said.

"Oh God," Clint and Tony said together. Guess Natasha was wrong 20 minutes.

* * *

Ok ok ok I'm in love with cliffhangers now anyways as you can see the scoreboard is

Guys : 0  
Girls :1  
Kids :1  
Evil :2


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

New super kids

As the girls traveled through central park not thinking that their dads were freaking.

"Girls, I feel like we're being watched, " Katlynn said.

Suddenly a girl dropped from the trees with what looked like white rope.

"Hi, sorry I was watching you. I thought you knew the way out," said the girl.

"Well I can tell you we don't," Hayden said.

"What's your name?" Sophie asked.

"Jillian, Jillian Crystal Parker," Jillian said.

"Cool, I'm Katlynn Barton and this is my twin sister Kendall Barton," Katlynn said.

"Ooh your twins," Jillian inquired.

The twins nodded their heads.

"Well that's cool. Guess what? I'm a triplet, the oldest of them," Jillian said proudly.

"That's neat what are your siblings' name?" Alexis asked.

"Joshua Parker and Jade Parker," she answered.

"There somewhere around here but I think Josh stayed with my momma, but I need to find Jade but I got lost on the way," she said.

"We can help you," Kendall said.

The girls then nodded their responses.

"Great! That will make it much more fun," Jillian said.

* * *

Somewhere around the park

* * *

"Oh my God our wives are going to kill us," Tony fretted.

"At least you don't have one that can actually kill you!" Clint shouted.

"Where do you think they wandered off to?" Steve asked.

"Asgard will shame me for life," Thor cried.

"Um excuse me men?" asked a man in his late twenties.

"Yes sir," Steve said.

"Have you seen my daughters? One has light brown hair icy blue eyes and the other has blond hair hazel eyes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, we haven't," Steve said sadly.

"Have you seen ours?" Tony asked.

"What do they look like?" the man asked.

"Well mine are twins one has curly brown hair, ivory skin, and green eyes and the other has straight red hair, blue grey eyes, and slightly tanned skin," Clint said.

"My daughter looks exactly like me except her hair is wavy," Steve said.

"My little girl has curly dark brown hair hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin," Tony said.

"And my fair daughter has long dirty blond hair with brown eyes and ivory skin," Thor boomed.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen them, but I will help you look for them if you help me look for  
mine," the man said.

"We would like that," the men said together.

"And another thing what our your names," The man asked.

"Well that's Clint, that's Steve, that's Thor, I'm Tony," Tony said.

"Peter, Peter Parker." Peter said while shaking hands with Tony.

"Let's find us some daughters," Steve said.

* * *

With the Girls

* * *

"So what was that white rope you were hanging off of?" Kendall asked Jillian.

"Can you girls keep a secret?" Jillian asked.

The girls all nodded.

"Well it's kinda a superpower I get it from my dad I can shoot webs and I have spider senses and I'm good at gymnastics," she explained.

"Cool!" five girls said.

"Can you keep a secret Jillian?" asked Alexis. She nodded.

"Well we have superpowers too!" Sophie said happily.

"And our parents are superheroes," Hayden added.

"That's awesome! What are your superpowers?" asked an excited Jillian.

"Well I don't really have one besides being quite smart for my age but I get a suit like my dad's," Alexis said.

"And I have super-solider serum in my blood so it makes me heal faster and almost immortal," Sophie said.

"Well I'm a demi goddess so I can control nature and talk to animals and I can never die," Hayden said.

"And Kendall and I don't really have powers I mean we heal faster than other kids and we are specially trained in hand to hand combat shooting and gymnastics," Katlynn said.

"Do your siblings have any powers?" asked Hayden.

"Well my brother has the spider senses and my sister has no powers," Jillian said.

* * *

With the guys

* * *

"Sophie!" Steve shouted.

"Jillian!" Peter yelled.

"We're doomed!" Tony said.

"Daddy?" asked a small girl in the bushes.

"Jennifer?" Peter asked.

In result a little girl with blond hair hazel eyes and pale skin came out and hugged Peter.

"Sweetie where were you? Me and momma were very worried. " Peter said.

"I was looking for Jillian," Jennifer explained.

"Oh," her father said.

"Clint, would you please stop looking at your phone. Peter found one of his but we still haven't found ours," Tony yelled.

"Why would I when I can find out where the girls are from it," Clint said holding his phone up in victory.

"Wha, what? how?" Steve asked.

"I would also like to know how you used your puny gadget to find our offspring," Thor boomed.

"Easy when your buddy's a dentist he puts tracking devices in your daughter's teeth for free," Clint said proudly.

Tony grabbed the phone, "Nice job Legolas," Tony praised.

"They're about 4 minutes out. Let's roll," Clint said while dramatically putting his sunglasses on.

* * *

4 minutes later

* * *

"Katlynn Kendall !" Clint screamed happily.

"Daddy!" Alexis and Sophie said at the same time running to their fathers.

"Father!" Hayden said while hugging her father.

"Daddy!" Jillian said running up to her father.

"Girls," Clint began, "Not a word to your mothers about this," Clint finished.

"Same goes for you two girls," Peter said.

Little did the avengers know…"Haha that's soooo funny how they think we didn't see that!" Jane laughed.

"Well the gifts of hacking phone cameras doesn't come easy girls," Natasha said.

* * *

On the Barton's floor that night

* * *

"Please no honey, you love me and… and imagine what would happen to Kat and Ken if I weren't here and I make you coffee and breakfast!" Clint explained with a gun at his nose.

"Hmm good answers," she said while lightly kissing him.

* * *

Volia I did it again and first person to review gets a sneak peak at the next chapter the chapter where it has everyone training as a family omg it's hilarious so you know the drill REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here is the latest chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

Training Time !

2 years later ( the girls are 7)

At 4:30 am at the avengers mansion.

" Alright girls this is how you successfully wake everyone up and 4:30 without  
dying?" Clint whispered to his twins.

"Jarvis," Clint said.

"Yes Agent Barton?" replied the British smart home .  
" Microphone, please," Clint said .

Through the speakers of avengers tower .

"LET'S GET READY FOR SOME TRAINING! TRAINING! FAMILY TRAINING!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Tony from his and Pepper's room .

"Sweetie, you had nothing to do with this. Right?" Steve asked Peggy.

"I promise on our daughters life I have nothing to do with this " Peggy responded.

"Jane protect Hayden I will defeat these monsters!" Thor boomed while grabbing his hammer.

"Honey I think it's just Clint being a HORRIBLE person." Jane said.

"WAKE UP OR I GET NATASHA UP WITHOUT COFFEE!" Clint threatened.

"EVERYONE UP!" Pepper then screamed knowing how Natasha is without her coffee.

In the kitchen.

"Bird Brain would you like to tell us, girls cover your ears, why the hell you woke us up at four freaking thirty!" Tony asked.

"Because tomorrow is the physical check up for everyone at SHIELD, duh," Clint said.

"Oh," everyone but Clint and the twins said.

"So let's go go go," Clint said

In the gym

"Ok first mini test will be gymnastics everyone will perform one move," Clint said.

"Kat your up," Clint said to his daughter.

Katlynn nodded, breathed in deeply and on the floor did six perfect back flips in a row . She ended with her toes pointed and her arms up high and hands flexed.

"10" her dad said while clapping. "Ken your turn," He said looking at his other daughter. She breathed in and like her sister did six perfect front flips in a row and ended in the same pose.

"Ok next up Hayden," Clint said checking Hayden off from his list . Hayden smiled briefly then did one ok cartwheel earning applause from her mother.

"Good job next up Jane," Clint said . Jane then simply did a cartwheel as well.

"Ok Thor you're up," Clint said.

"I do not understand this gymnastics. What will I do! " Thor cried.

"Buddy just do what Jane and Hay did," Tony suggested.

"Indeed man of Iron i shall. FOR ASGARD!" Thor shouted while doing the worst cart wheel EVER.

"Good enough , Soph your turn," Clint said.

Sophie nodded to her uncle and did a messy cart wheel.

"Well it was good enough for me Cap your up " Clint said.

Steve then did a front flip. " Show off , Peggy your next " Clint said . Peggy then did a front flip as well.

"Alright Lex it's your turn," Clint said.

After everyone else did their how Clint said "disgraceful to the Barton family gymnastics" Clint decided to really get on there bad side .  
"What do ya want Clint?" Natasha said striding in.

"To show these family's who's boss," Clint said simply.

"Hmm , you girls in?" Natasha asked her daughters.

"Mom we were born ready," Katlynn said.

Natasha smiled.

"ALRIGHT WIMPS!" Natasha said while taking Clint's hat and whistle off and placing them on her.

"WE ARE GOING TO DO A TRADITIONAL RUSSIAN TRAINING EXERCISE OR IN AMERICA TO MAKE IT SIMPLE THE FAMILY STYLE HUNGER GAMES BUT NO ACTUALLY KILLING!" Natasha shouted.

And so it began sacred nerf weapons were placed in the weaponry aka their cornucopia . Clint and Kendall immediately took all the archery supplies possible but waited for the rest of their family . While Natasha grabbed a bunch of guns and one huge one while Katlynn grabbed at least 75% of the bullets .

"Clint, Kat, you stand ground here. I got Ken to look for shelter!" Natasha called.

"Daddy we have Starks coming 5 o clock. I got Lex and Aunt Pepper," Kendall said going into her fighting mode.

"YO STARKS PREPARE TO DIE!" Clint yelled shooting an arrow at Tony while Kendall got Alexis.

"Clint Ken please have mercy for me!" cried Pepper.

Clint and Kendall then looked at each other.

"Sorry Pep," Clint said shooting her. A screen in the middle of there arena then light up.

"All three Starks out of game courtesy of Hawkeye and Cardinal," Jarvis said.

With the Rogers .

"Alright I think were safe," Steve said to his family. Peggy and Sophie nodded.

They turned around to see a red head and brunette staring at them with guns loaded.

"Sorry Rogers," Natasha said while shooting them.

Clint then came running up .

"We got the Starks out," he said.

"We just got the Rogers," Natasha replied.

"Girls Hayden and Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane are going to be different to take down," Clint began.

"You both know that Hayden can control nature so it will be hard," Natasha said.

"But I have a plan," said seven year old Katlynn.

"What's that sweetie?" Clint asked.

"To hold aunt Jane hostage for uncle Thor to be out," Katlynn said.

"Ok let's do it," Clint and Natasha said.

With the Odinsons

"That's good Hayden " Jane sad watching her daughter make a dome out of trees.

Hayden nodded, hen they heard a noise. They saw two flashes of red.

"Ready Ken," Natasha asked her red-headed daughter.

"You betcha," she replied.

And with that Kendall jumped out of the trees hitting Jane with a bullet while Natasha grabbed Hayden.

In the Odinsons little tree dome.

"Yo Thor I think we might have something of yours," Clint said hiding in the shadows.

"Friend Clint show yourself and which of my belongings have thy obtained?" Thor boomed.

" Nothing at all just your daughter and shot your wife " Clint spoke.

"Friend Clint how could you betray me like this you shot my wife! And stole my fair daughter," Thor practically yelled.

"It was just with a nerf gun man oh and you shoot yourself we let Hayden live, " Clint offered.

"Very well archer," Thor said while shooting himself. Clint smiled and walked out.

"Tasha we're clear, " he yelled.

"Good," she said shooting Hayden.

"Mama, daddy can we please do it now," Katlynn and Kendall begged.

"Ok fine," Natasha said.

"Haha suckers!" Katlynn and Kendall screamed at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The War

It was a normal day on the hellicarier everything was peaceful and calm . These type of days were always Nick Fury's favorites but he always knew something was going to happen so he tried to enjoy it while he could.

"Dad," Grace Fury said while shaking her father. "Dad!" she yelled attempting to make him wake up from his ever so peaceful dream.

Fury blinked his eyes open. "Yes Grace?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Greg and Cody are pranking again against the other two teams," Grace told her father.

To most people they would have no clue at all what the other two teams meant, but if you worked at S.H.E.I.L.D you would know what it meant and you would fear it. It had been going on forever, the ultimate prank war against three teams. The whole reason it started was because Cody Couslon pranked his older sister Carmin and then Cody and his friends went after Sophie and it became world war 3.

So the first team was Cody Coulson, Greg Fury, Derek Wilson, Samuel Barns, and Andrew Danver. The second team was the group that had the oldest kids in the war. They were Carmin Coulson, Genieve Fury, Alison Selvig, Amanda Danver, and Miranda Johnson. The last group and the youngest had Katlynn Barton, Kendall Barton, Hayden Odinson, Alexis Stark, and Sophie Rogers. And the war was only on when the avengers had a mission .

"Alright go get Gen and Greg. I at least have control of them," Fury said sighing. Grace nodded in response and went to go find her siblings.

* * *

In the head quarters of the Avenger girl team aka Kendall's room

"Alright let's go over the plan one more time," Sophie Rogers said.

The girls nodded.

"Lex will have Derek and Andrew chase her into the cafeteria where me and Hayden will be ready to dump the garbage on them," Sophie said explaining her brilliant plan. "Kendall will have the pies ready to throw at Sam and Greg and Kat will go and bedazzle all their clothes," Sophie said with a grin.

She had changed in the past two years; her hair somehow turned brown and wavy like her moms, but she still had her dads bright blue eyes. Alexis's skin had grown to be more olive color like her fathers. Hayden's hair was now wavy.

They had made some new friends along the way too. Katlynn and Kendall always had a special connection with Jillian Parker. Alexis saw her best friend, Jordan Rhodes, a lot but still kept close with the girls she lived with. Sophie met her cousin Samantha Barns. Hayden met her mothers assistant's sister Danielle Lewis.

The girls then nodded and went out to win this war.

* * *

With the Boys in their headquarters aka Codys room

"Ok guys," Greg Fury began. "Unlike the girls we have no alliance, so remember start from the weakest move up to the highest. We get Sophie then move up to Lexi then Alison so you get the idea," Greg said.

"Do we have to get Sophie out?" Samuel Barns asked. He for one didn't really care what happened to the rest of the two teams, well except Carmin he kinda sorta had a crush on her, but his little cousin Sophie Rogers was on that team and he loved his little Soph.

"Yes but it's not like we're killing her. We're throwing a water ballon at her," Derek Wilson said.

"Alright fine," Samuel said.

* * *

In the girls headquarters aka Carmin's room

"Ok remember girls water guns up and take no prisoners," Geniveve Fury said holding up her gun.

"Good enough for me," Carmin said walking out.

"Lex did you hack it yet?" Sophie asked.

"Done," Alexis said while pressing the play button on her iPod and the all through out the hellicarier the girls theme song began to play.

* * *

In the hallways of the hellicarier

" Catch me if you can boys!" Alexis screamed.

_Well I'm just out of school like I'm real real cool_

Alexis lead them to the cafeteria giving the signal to Hayden and Sophie .

_Gotta dance like a fool_

Derek and Andrew decided to catch their breath by the doors of the cafeteria. Grinning, Sophie and Hayden dumped two bags of garbage on them.

"Gross! It's the tuna man it's the tuna!" Derek screamed.

"NOT THE TUNA!" Andrew wailed.

_Got the message that I gotta be a wild one_

Sam and Greg walked in the gym water balloons ready.

"Hey boys!" Kendall screamed throwing pies at the boys from the rafters.

"I hate cherry pie!" they both screamed.

"I know that's the whole point," Kendall said simply.

_ Oooh, Yeah ! I'm a wild one_

Katlynn snuck into Cody and Samuels room.

"Say hello to my little friend," she said taking out her bedazzle guns and making jewel designs on every piece of clothing they owned. She did this to the rest of the boys clothes in record time.

_Gotta keep it moving wild_

The girls then regrouped doing their awesome victory walk .

_I'm a real wild child_

The boys then regrouped.

"This day can not get worse," Greg whined.

"Suckers!" Daphne Wilson yelled while she and the rest of the girls shot the boys with water guns.

"Really dude did you have to say that?" Cody complained.

* * *

A/n: Alright pranking chapter who doesn't like those anyways we clearly introduced new characters = yay so if you want more info on them just ask in your reviews!  
So lets go over new characters with their middle names!

Genevieve Margret Fury = 14  
Greg Ben Fury = 16  
Gracen Beck Fury = 15  
Adam Cole Selvig = 16  
Anna Beth Selvig = 15  
Daphne Kayla Wilson = 12  
Derek Brice Wilson = 9  
Samuel Gramh Barns = 12  
Amanda Hazel Danver = 14  
Andrew Grey Danver = 14

Oh and warning next chapter will be Alexis's birthday drama insured


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own the lyrics because I'm not a famous artist if I was I would be writing this from a mansion which I am not I am writing this from my dorm.

Warning high drama and sadness ahead.  
Happiness or Despair ?

* * *

It was September 15 and Alexis Stark was excited. It was only three days to her birthday she would be 10! Double digits. She and her best friends (Well best friends was an understatement. Katlynn Barton, Kendall Barton, Hayden Odinson, and Sophia Rogers were practically her sisters) had been planning her birthday party. It was going to be a slumber party and who else better to host it then the daughter of the party king. Alexis was in the living room of her families floor with her best friends / non biological sisters eating strawberries and cream cheese.  
"Ok so your inviting us obviously, Jordan, Jillian, Jennifer, and Joanna, " Kendall Barton reviewed.  
"Wait um question, why do all their names start with J?" Sophie Rogers asked in confusion.  
"Their parents just must like J names Soph," Katlynn told her friend.

"Ok schedule review," Hayden began, "5:00 pm welcome everyone, 5:30 karaoke, 6:30 we watch Wreck It Ralph and Another Cinderella Story, during that we eat pizza, 10:30 we supposedly go to sleep but actually stay up and talk about random stuff, " Hayden said.  
"Perfect," Alexis complimented.

* * *

With the Starks

* * *

"Tony come out please Alexis is getting worried," Pepper said.

"Pep I told you I can't come out," Tony said tears dripping down his face. Pepper pulled her husband into a hug.

"You know you're not the only one who misses them, think about the others," she soothed.

"I know Pep I know," Tony said looking at the outdated newspaper.

_HULK DEAD ?!_

Apparently the Avenger Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Elizabeth Banner died in a severe car crash on September 18 Elizabeth Banner had been 9 months pregnant at the time . We now all mourn for are former Avenger Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Tony I know you miss them but please get out of your lab for Alexis 's sake," Pepper spoke softly.  
Tony nodded. "For Alexis " he said.

In the dessert underground

They had been living there for ten long years. Bruce Banner had faked his and his wife's death. He and to get off of the S.G.R.C (I'm horrible at acronyms) Supernatural Gamma Radiation Creatures. More importantly he did that for his 9 year old daughter Juliet Rebecca Banner. At times he thought about going out but now he hasn't thought about going out in three years because three years ago he became a father to a son Jeremy Anthony Banner. Did he wish Juliet had friends yes he did. Before he faked his death he did spend time with his nieces Katlynn and Kendall Barton and Hayden Odinson. He and little Hayden defiantly had an special connection. He calmed her and she calmed him that's how it went.

"Daddy," Juliet said. She had turned into a lovely beautiful girl she always kept her medium length black curls in a braid with her soft light green eyes and she was pretty pale. Juliet was a science and math whiz; her father taught her everything she knows .  
"Yes Juliet?" Bruce replied looking at his daughter.

"Why don't I have friends like in books? I'm going to be ten in three days and I don't have one friend," Juliet complained sitting on the couch looking at her father in doubt.

"Good question and the good answer is I don't know," Bruce replied sadly to his daughter.

Juliet sighed and fumbled with her locket it had a picture of Jeremy on one side and a picture of her parents together on the other.

"Ok I'm gonna go play with Jeremy," Juliet said waking to her little brothers room. Juliet and Jeremy were defiantly best friends I mean when he came along she was ecstatic she finally had someone to play with.

"Hey Jeremy," Juliet said walking in her brothers room.

Jeremy's little face automaticity light up when he saw his sister.  
"Julie!" Jeremy said hugging his sister.  
"Hey Jem how long has it been five minutes?" she said returning the hug.

Jeremy gave a grin and began he and his sister's secret hand shake. Clap left clap right slap them sideways back hand clap subway station fist bump turn around thumb wrestle and turn around.  
"Thank you thank you very much," Juliet and Jeremy said mimicking Elvis.

They both laughed. They played for a while till it was time for dinner.

"So Juliet what did you do today?" Her mother asked.

"Well Papa taught me some math and science, and me and Jem played some. So that's most likely it," Juliet explained after taking a bite of her pork chop.

"Oh good," Her mother replied.

That night

Juliet got in her bed with her stuff animal husky, she had had it since she was born and couldn't sleep without it. She got under her blankets and drifted off into dream land. Until…..  
"Juliet wake up!" her father screamed.

Juliet opened her eyes frantically  
"Dad what's wrong," Juliet asked worriedly.

"No time to explain get Jeremy go in my room get under my bed and press 5724 on the keypad and press the same code in the wall " Bruce instructed.

"Wait, why do you have a keypad under your bed?" Juliet asked.

"Just go," he practically screamed turning slightly green.

Juliet was confused 'Why was he turning green?' she thought to herself but kept running to her brother's room with her stuffed husky in hand.

"Jeremy wake up now!" Juliet screamed at her brother.

"Julie?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yes , now up!" Juliet said grabbing his hand.

With her little brother's hand in her's she ran to her father's room. She slid under her father's bed, not letting go of her brother. She typed 5724 on the keypad and something amazing happened. The floor dropped right under them.

"Julie, what's happening?" her younger brother questioned frightfully.

They stopped falling. They ran to the door that was at the end of the tunnel. She typed 5724 on the keypad again. The doors then opened. They walked inside.

"Julie what is this?" her brother asked.

"I don't know but let's get in anyways," Juliet suggested.

They both sat down and then a recorded message started on the screen.

"Juliet , Jeremy if you are watching this something went terribly wrong." Bruce Banner began on the screen. "We live here because I needed a hiding place because I am The Hulk. Juliet you read about me in your gamma radiation book, I am also an Avenger, and that's where I'm sending you. Juliet, I need you to use the code you have been using to start the auto pilot. It will take you to Avenger Tower talk to the people Tony Stark and his wife Pepper, Steve Rogers and his wife Peggy, Thor and his wife Jane, and Clint Barton and his wife Natasha. They will protect you. Juliet, in the container under your seat there's a watch give it to Tony alright. Oh and guys I love you" the message ended.

Juliet typed in the code and the plane lifted and began to fly .

* * *

At Avenger Tower

* * *

"And remember be good and be nice and do you have your cell phone just in case " Janet VanDyne ( aka The Wasp ) worried over her ten year old daughter.

"I'm fine mamma," Joanna Natalie VanDyne said. She had her mother's black hair with red ends and royal blue eyes and ivory skin.

"Alright," Janet said calming down.

The elevator opened.

"Hey Janet," Tony greeted happily.

"Hi Tony," Janet said with a warm smile.

"Ooh can I hold Jessica?" Tony asked looking at the infant in Janet's arms.

"Sure, just be careful," Janet said handing her baby girl over to Tony.

"Hey Jessica," Tony said smiling at the baby.

"Ok Joanna be good and I will pick you up around one ok?" Janet informed her daughter.

"Ok bye mamma, bye Jessica," Joanna said.

The elevator then dinged.

"Jordan!" Tony said hugging his niece.

"Hi Uncle Tony!" Jordan Bella Rhodes said hugging her uncle back.

"Take good care of her Tony," Rhodey said.

"You doubt me?" Tony said.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Be good Jor," Rhodey said warningly and left.

"They're in Lexi's room" Tony said.

"Ok , thanks Uncle Tony," Jordan said smiling.

The elevator dinged once more to reveal a girl with light brown hair and ice blue eyes and another girl with soft blond hair and warm brown eyes and a man with light brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Peter, Jillian, Jennifer welcome," Tony said shaking Peter's hand remembering how they met on the playground.

"Girls, the rest of them are in Lex's room," Tony informed them. Jennifer, the shy one of the triplets, nodded and Jillian replied with a bright thanks Mr Tony.

"I'll be back to get them around one," Peter informed.

"Sounds good" Tony said waving goodbye.

In The Living Room

Peggy came in the living room with a bowl of popcorn. "Have they started yet? " Peggy questioned the other adults.

"Nope, but they're about to," Tony announced while taking a seat next to Pepper and wrapping am arm around her.

"It's always so cute to watch," Jane commented while snuggling closer to Thor.

"It's even cuter when our daughters beat yours, oh wait that always happens," Clint said while holding Natasha close to him.

"True," Natasha said nodding her head with Clint as she put her head on his chest.

"Meanies," Steve said childishly.

"Indeed I do agree the words Friend Clint and Lady Natasha have spoken to award them the disgraceful title of meanies," Thor boomed.

"Yeah spidy and bird brain are just jealous their kids don't have any powers or cool suits," Tony said.

"Oh no you didn't!" Natasha and Clint said together.

"Indeed he did " Thor boomed like a dramatic teenager from tv.

"You wanna go Stark?" Natasha hissed.

"Bring it on Romanoff," Tony said.

Natasha took a gun out of her boot and loaded it with a stinger bullet.

"Hey I invented those!" Tony said.

"Really? Let's test them," Natasha said darkly.

"You're just jealous," Tony said tauntingly.

Natasha shot.

"OWWWWWW THAT STUNG LIKE A…" Tony screamed.

"Anthony Stark! There are children!" Pepper said helping him up.

"It's starting everyone shush" Steve said while Clint gave Natasha a high five.

Everyone stared at the live footage of Alexis's room.

* * *

In Alexis's Room

* * *

"Alright, karaoke time now let's welcome the champions of every karaoke game they have ever played, Katlynn and Kendall Barton!" Sophie welcomed her best friends.  
Katlynn and Kendall bowed.  
"Now the game is to come in teams of two to try and win over Kat and Ken. Now let's meet out judge presenting Jarvis!" Alexis said.

"I have the list of names, please listen for yours then find your partner. Jordan and Alexis, Sophie and Jennifer, Jillian, Hayden, and Joanna, and Katlynn and Kendall," Jarvis said.

"Alright let's start," Alexis said happily.

"First up Miss Sophia and Miss Jennifer with _Treacherous_" Jarvis said.

"_Put your lips close to mine_," Sophie started

"_As long as they don't touch_" Jennifer added

"_Out of focus, eye to eye_" Sophie sang softly

"_Till the gravity's too much_" Jennifer sang.

"_And I'll do anything you say_" Sophie sang while twirling.

"_If you say it with your hands_" Jennifer said while doing a quick spin.

"_And I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand_" Sophie sang but her voice cracked on 'quicksand'.  
"_This slope is treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is treacherous  
And I, I, I like it_" Sophie and Jennifer sang together.

The girls all clapped.

Peggy smiled proudly. "Haha my daughter's gonna win," Steve said.

"Next up Miss Hayden, Miss Jillian, and Miss Joanna with_ Mine_," Jarvis said.

"_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_" Joanna started

"_Left a small town, never looked back_" Jillian sang a little off key.

"_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin_" Hayden sang in her soothing voice.

"_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_" Jillian, Joanna, and Hayden sang together.

"_I say Can you believe it?_" Joanna sang.

"_As we're lying on the couch?_"Jillian sang trying to sing perfectly.

"_The moment I can see it_." Hayden sang right on key.

"_Yes, yes, I can see it now_." they sang together.

"_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_" Joanna sang perfectly.

"_You put your arm around me for the first time._" Jillian sang actually perfect for once.

"_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter." _Hayden sang her favorite part.

"_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._" the girls ended together.

"I am not careless, and my daughter is not a rebel!" Thor boomed very confused.

Tony rolled his eyes "It's Taylor Swift's dad that's careless," Tony said obviously.

"Her father is not careless," Thor shout.

"You don't even know her father!" Tony shot back.

"Lady Swift's father is a good man I presume," Thor defended.

"Boys! Be quiet," Pepper hushed.

"Next up Miss Jordan and Miss Alexis with _Starlight_" Jarvis said.

"_I said Oh my, what a marvelous tune_" Jordan sang.

"_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved._" Alexis sang on key.

"_The whole place was dressed to the nines_," Jordan sang a little of key.

"_And we were dancing, dancing_" Alexis sang perfectly.

"_Like we're made of starlight  
Like we're made of starlight_" the girls sang together.

_"I met him on the boardwalk, summer of '12_" Jordan began.

"_Picked me up late one night at the window_," Alexis continued.

"_We were young and crazy, running wild, wild_" Jordan sang on key.

"_Can't remember what song he was playing when we walked in_" Alexis sang slightly off key.

"_The night we snuck into a yacht club party_" Jordan sang.

"_Pretending to be a duchess and a prince_" Alexis sang perfectly.

"_And I said, 'Oh my, what a marvelous tune'  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved.  
The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight_" they both sang together.

The adults and girls both clapped.  
"My little girl is gonna win suckers," Tony said full of pride.

Clint and Natasha knew that wasn't true. It wasn't that they didn't think their nieces had talent. But their daughters definitely did. They were ah-mazing dancers and wonderful singers. Just two of the amazing talents of the Barton girls.

"Next up miss Katlynn and Kendall with _Skyfall_" Jarvis said.

"_This is the end_" Katlynn began.

"_Hold your breath and count to ten_" Kendall sang.

"_Feel the earth move and then_" Katlynn sang perfectly.

"_Hear my heart burst again_" Kendall sang on key.

"_For this is the end_" Katlynn sang perfectly on key.

"_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_" Kendall sang.

"_So overdue I owe them_" Katlynn sang.

"_Swept away, I'm stolen_" Kendall sang and nodded to her sister.

"_Let the sky fall_" Katlynn began.

"_When it crumbles_" Kendall continued.

"_We will stand tall_" Katlynn sang on key.

"_Face it all together_" the girls sang together.

"_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall_" they finished.

Everyone clapped.

"And the winners are Miss Katlynn and Miss Kendall!" Jarvis said.

After a long night of fun all the girls were finally asleep. All the adults got in one of the vans and left Happy in charge. Tony drove to the cemetery.  
Everyone got out of the car and walked over to two special graves.

_Bruce and Elizabeth Banner  
1978-2014_

Each person left a magnolia on each grave; Bruce and Betty's favorite. After standing there for a good hour, they loaded up in the van and went home.

The next morning, all the girls had their breakfast of waffles. After two hours on Tony's Xbox , Joanna, Jillian, Jennifer, and Jordan left. As the girls were talking they heard a loud crash outside.

All the girls gave each other worried glances and yelled "Dad! Mom!" at the same time. Hearing the crash Clint grabbed a full quiver and his bow while Natasha put on her Widow Bites. Tony sent Pepper to go get the girls and get them and herself in the fire escape and put on his suit. Steve got his shield and told Peggy the same. Thor grabbed his hammer and sent Jane as well.  
The Avengers hurried to the crash to see some sort of plane shuttle thing even Tony didn't know what it was.  
Suddenly the door opened to show a young girl with black hair in a braid and soft green eyes with pale skin and a younger boy who looked the same but with curly black hair.

Everyone lowered their weapons.

"Who are you miss?" Steve asked the girl softly.

"I'm Juliet, Juliet Banner," Juliet said with fear.

* * *

A/N: Ooh cliffy! We finally see Bruce yay! And his kids yay! We get new characters yay!  
So yeah lots of things going on in this chapter.

So here's the game plan for the next chapter

Truth or Lies?

Avengers meet Juliet and Jeremy and hear their story. The girls and Juliet bond. Tony does DNA test. Fury emails the avengers mission info. The girls Juliet and Jeremy go to school.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: sorry for the delay!

* * *

Chapter 12

Truth or Lies ?

The avengers were shocked . This couldn't have been their friends daughter and son . Bruce and Betty were dead . " Say your last name again sweetie " Steve asked kindly .

" Banner " Juliet said simply .

" Who's your father ?" Clint spoke up.

" Bruce Banner " Juliet said cautiously .

" Mother ?" Natasha questioned .

" Betty Banner "Juliet said in a hushed tone.

The avengers looked at Tony for guidance . " You two follow me " Tony said .

Juliet nodded and grabbed Jeremy's hand . Jeremy being the out going four year old he was ran up to Tony .

" Are you a robot? " Jeremy questioned touching the leg of Tony's suit .

" No kid I'm Iron Man " Tony said proudly .

" Who's that ?" Jeremy asked cocking his head .

" Oh my gosh get this kid some new knowledge here attention another Steve alert " Tony practically yelled.

In Avengers Tower

" Alright girls were all clear " Peggy said climbing out of the fire escape .

Sophie blew out a sigh of relief  
" It was getting very small in there " she said while Hayden patted her on the back .

" We know you are closterphobic Soph " Hayden said .

When they were climbing out the elevator dinged and their parents including a girl and a boy stepped out.

" Kat , Ken go to our floor don't come out unless an adult that you know told you it's okay " Clint said with a serious look in his eyes.

" Okay , Daddy " the twins said in union . The rest of the girls went with their moms to their floors .

" So what are we going to do interrogate a 10 and 4 year old ? " Tony asked with a little humor and seriousness .

" That's exactly what we are going to do " Natasha said slipping into black widow mode .

"Me and Clint will do it since we have the most experience with interrogations " she said giving Clint a nod .

In the living room.

"Alright kid , what's your name ?" Natasha asked .

" Juliet Rebecca Banner " Juliet replied quietly.

" What's your relationship to Bruce Banner ?" Clint questioned .

" He is my Papa " Juliet replied a little scared . Man these people are intimidating she thought to herself .

" Where is the last time you saw him " Natasha asked .

" One day ago " Juliet said .

" Thank you for the information " Clint said getting up linking hands with Natasha .

In the Lab

" Guys it's her , this is really Bruce Banner's daughter " Tony said marveling the DNA test .

In the living room

" Girls this is Juliet Banner and her little brother Jeremy " Tony said introducing Juliet and Jeremy to the kids .

All girls said hi . Tony rolled his eyes.

"She might want to know your names" he suggested .

" Well I'm Katlynn Barton I'm 10 and I'm those interrogators daughter" she said giving her parents a look .

" I'm Kendall Barton I'm 10 and Katlynn's twin sister " Kendall introduced herself .

" I'm Hayden Odinson I'm 10 and my dads that Norse god " Hayden said with a shrug at the last part .

" I'm Alexis Stark I'm Tony's daughter and I just turned 10 " Alexis said with a genuine smile .

" And I'm Sophia Rogers I'm 9 and  
the super soldier's daughter " Sophie said .

Juliet smiled shyly . " I'm Juliet Banner I'm 10 and I'm Bruce Banner's daughter " she said.

" And I'm Jeremy Banner I'm 4 and I like trains . Do you have any trains Mr Iron Man ? " Jeremy said in his innocent toddler voice .

" Lexi show Juliet the guest room on our floor please " Pepper said .

" Okay mamma . Follow me Juliet " Alexis said .

Juliet got up and followed Alexis and the girls to her new " room " .

On the Starks floor

" It's kinda plain " Juliet said touching the brown walls with the white carpet floor .

" We can fix that " Hayden said .

" What's you're favorite color ? " Sophie asked Juliet .

" I like mint green but I also love lavender " Juliet answered .

" I'll be right back " Hayden said.  
Hayden went on the elevator to her family's floor . Once she was on her floor she went to the room right beside hers . Her art studio . She went to the closet and took out four cans of mint green paint and four cans of lavender paint . She carried them back to the room .

" Ooh this will be fun " Kendall said .

Five minutes into painting Katlynn decided to be her prankster self . She dipped her brush into the mint green paint and splattered it at Lexi .

" Hey ! " Lexi said out of surprise .  
Lexi tried to splatter at Katlynn but ended up hitting Sophie with lavender paint .

" Alexis Stark ! " Sophie said attempting to splatter at her but hitting Juliet instead .

" Sophie ! " Juliet shrieked flinging paint at Kendall .

" Oh no you didn't ! " Kendall said hitting Hayden with paint .

" Kendall Lydia Barton ! " Hayden shrieked . Soon it turned into a huge paint war . In five minutes the girls and Juliet felt like they'd known each other for years . In ten minutes the girls knew Juliet's secrets and she knew theirs . In one hour all the girls were past out on the floor .

" Girls " Pepper said when she peeked in the room . Pepper smiled at what she saw . She snapped a picture on her phone then went to go get the avengers and their spouses .

Steve carefully lifted Sophie up into his arms and carried her bridal style to their floor . Thor ever so carefully since he was well huge and his daughter was rather well small picked her up . Tony picked up Alexis with care and carried her into her orange room . Thor came back and picked up Juliet and put her on the bed in the room . Clint was stronger then he looked he could easily carry both of his daughter because they both only weighed 83 pounds but Natasha could still pick the girls up too but only one at a time . Clint then picked up Kendall and Natasha picked up Katie and the walked to their floor . When Kat and Ken were in their beds Clint and Natasha went in the living room to think watch a mission impossible . " Amateurs " Natasha scoffed . Clint smiled but was then interrupted by his cell phone ringing .

" Hello " Clint answered .

" Barton is your team present ?"Coulson questioned .

" Hello to you to Phil and yes " Clint replied in his normal cocky attitude .

" We need everyone at base stat " Phil informed . Natasha took Clint's phone .

" We're kinda busy sir " Natasha stalked in perfect actress mode .

" It's and emergency Natasha " Phil said .

" Okay fine , be there in an hour " Natasha said .

" Clint could you go get Peggy to watch the girls while I get our stuff together? " Natasha asked .

" Sure thing ребенка " Clint answered to his wife .

Clint walked to Katie's room it had cherry pink walls with white music notes painted on by Hayden . The room also had a window seat covered by white curtains with pink beads hanging off . Kat was curled up in her nest that Clint had made her on her bed . Clint saw a little head poke up " Hey золото " Clint said to his daughter's palmeran . He picked up Katie and got Ken and brought them down to Peggy's floor and retrieved Steve while he was at it .

At S.H.I.E.L.D

" Eyepatch we can't do this mission at the moment " Tony said sliding the mission file back to Fury.

" With all do respect Mr. Stark there are no other S.H.I.E.L.D teams with the skill set needed to complete this mission " Fury stated . Tony then lost it.

" Bruce freaking Banner is alive with his two children at my tower without their father and Bruce is who the hell knows where " Tony yelled .

" Your mission is to find and retrieve Bruce Banner " Fury said while Clint and Natasha smirked .

" Wait how did you know ? " Steve asked .

" The Barton's told me " Fury said simply .

" You will be shipped of at 06:00 hours " Fury said giving each a mission file . With a curt nod Fury left half of the Avengers shocked

" What shall we do with our daughters?" Thor questioned his friends . All the Avengers knew not even Pepper the single most organized person in the world , Peggy a retired Army camp captain , and Jane a calm and collected scientist couldn't handle all their kids .

" We could call Darcy to come help " Steve suggested .

" Darcy is practically another kid " Tony added .

" Then were hopeless " Clint mumbled

" Oh aren't we always " Natasha said.

Nick Fury walked through the halls of S.H.E.I.L.D nodding agents off till he reached his office . He sat down in his office chair and accepted a video chat  
" Professor , I told you that if your horribly structured school failed I would take the children in and since your terrible school did fail I am a man of my word so what new students might I have joining my Preparatory " Nick Fury asked the Professor on the screen .

The Professor smiled slightly . "Lots of children my friend all with extraordinary mutant abilities " he said calmly

" Yeah , yeah send me the list " Fury said impatiently .

Email

Lauren Penelope Blaire - daughter of Dazzler

Karina Tia Lopez - daughter of Echo

Lorella Mary Frost - daughter of Emma Frost

Garnet Sylvia Lee - daughter of Jubilee

Jeanette Olivia Beaubier - daughter of Aurora

Ella Abby Hardy - daughter of Black Cat

Tarran Penny Bowen - daughter of Dagger

Ruby Arizona Shadowcat - daughter of Kitty Pryde

Emerald Sue Shadowcat - daughter of Kitty Pryde

Topaz Ava Shadowcat - daughter of Kitty Pryde

Ashlynn Leah Howlett - daughter of Wolverine

Cleo Kim Blaire - daughter of Dazzler

Cora Vivian Rasputina - daughter of Magik

Cori Sun Rasputina - daughter of Magik

Cenna Saui Rasputina - daughter of Magik

Chloe Paige Rasputina - daughter of Magik

Crystal Kaya Rasputina - daughter of Magik

" Is that all ? " Fury asked impatiently .

" I'm still getting the count on everyone I will email you the full list soon " The Professor replied .

Fury walked out of his office to go check on mission updates and activity .

" Sir " an agent said .

" Yes agent Anderson " Fury asked .

" Agent Hill has returned " The agent replied .

" That's great " Fury thought to himself he had always looked at Maria like a daughter even tho he has 3 kids but he knows that they look to her like a elder sister . " Where is she ?" Fury questioned .

" In medical " the agent replied sadly .

Fury's heart sank . He raced to the medical wing .

" Where's agent Hill ?" He questioned .

" Room 25 " the nurse replied with a sad smile " I don't think you should go in there tho " she recommended .

" And why not ? " Fury asked irritated .

" There's been signs of ... Rape " the nurse said very sadly .

" rrrrrape ? " Fury asked sadly .

The nurse nodded " We just got her test back she's pregnant "

Fury tried to gather his emotions.

" I'm going in " he said .

He walked in into a scene that made his heart break in half . Maria was curled in a ball crying . He cautiously walked to the bed .

" Hey Mari " he said quietly

" Hi Fury " she said through tears .

" Don't worry it will be fine I promise " he said soothing .

Maria nodded . " I'm gonna keep the baby you know " she said confidently.

" I know " he said .

In a few days Maria was back to her normal self well count morning sickness , cravings and crazy hormones out and she'd be her normal self . Gracen Fury ( 16 ) and Geniveve Fury ( 14 ) were always around her . Well not when morning sickness happened .

Maria was in her office with Geniveve since Gracen was doing her homework in her room .

" Mari! Please show me the files " Genieve begged for the hundredth time .

" No Gen your dad doesn't want you looking at them" Maria said once more .

" Fine " Genieve said upset .

Maria smiled softly " You can go ask your father if you and Carmine can help but only if he says yes " Maria said .

" Yay ! Thanks Mari ! " Genieve said going to go ask her dad and hopefully get her best friend Carmine Coulsoun .

10 minutes later .

" We're here to help " Carmine and Genieve said together as they burst in Maria's office .

" Great . Start sending these emails to the accepted people " Maria said handing each girl a list .

That night at Avengers Tower .

Tony was on his laptop at around 9 . He logged into his email and checked it . Till her saw one from S.H.I.E.L.D

Email

Hello , you daughter has been accepted to the S.H.I.E.L.D Preparatory . The experience will last for a full school year . Enrollment is on September 22 .

" Um , Pepper " Tony called his wife

" Hmm " Said the strawberry blond waking into their living room .

" Should Lexi go to school ?" He asked.

Peppers eyes grew big " like a real school our daughter at a real school " she asked .

Tony turned his laptop around " How bout a S.H.I.E.L.D one ?" He said with a smug look on his face .

" Tony , it's a full year at S.H.I.E.L.D we wouldn't get to see her often

" But Pep she's off for all holidays and week after the holiday , all of December , January and the first half of February , and besides its at the S.H.I.E.L.D base were there all the time " Tony begged .

" But " Pepper started

" Her education is on the line " Tony stopped her .

" What about the girls , Lexi will go crazy without them " Pepper asked .

" Jarvis get all the Avengers in the common room asap " Tony commanded .

In the common room

Tony and Pepper were of course already there still debating .

" Я сказал нет, Клинт наших дочерей не собираются опрятный школы щит ! ( I said no Clint our daughters are not going to a preppy shield school ! ) " Natasha practically screamed at her husband .

" но ребенка " ( but baby ) Clint tried to negotiate with his angry wife .

" Нет означает отсутствие Клинт не оставляют это уже у нас достаточно на тарелки с Джульеттой и Джереми ! " Natasha screamed in lighting fast Russian . ( no means no Clint leave it already we have enough on out plates with Juliet and Jeremy )

" Hello to you too Natasha dear " Tony said .

" заткнись Старк " Natasha hissed at Tony . ( shut up Stark )

Then Jane and Thor walked in .  
" Thor , honey it's only one year come on please " Jane begged .

" I say nay Jane our daughter shall not experience the Preparatory " Thor argued .

" Sweetie please " Jane said .

" No " Thor said sternly .

" Вы могли бы дать ему перерыв Клинт я не буду согласен ! " Natasha shouted . ( Would you give it a break Clint I won't agree ! )

" Tasha ... " Clint started .

The Steve and Peggy came in .

" My baby girl is not going to school , boys aren't gentlemen from the good old forties anymore ! " Steve told Peggy .

" Everyone ! Tony shouted , this could be a good experience for the girls and a good place to put them while we find Bruce . "

Clint , Jane , and Peggy nodded to this . While Pepper , Natasha , Steve , and Thor shook their heads .

Tony frowned , but then had an idea .  
" Natasha what do you want most for Kat and Ken to learn in their lives ?" He questioned .

" To learn to protect themselves at all times " Natasha said simply .

" There's a class on protection skills at the Preparatory " Tony replied

" Thor what do you want Hay to learn most in her life " Tony turned to his burly friend .

" To use her powers wisely " Thor said .

" They teach that too ! " Tony said like a child on Christmas morning .

" Steve how bout you " Tony asked .

" A good education and manners " Steve said .

" They got that " Tony said .

" And my dear wife , what may I ask you want for our darling children."

With a sigh from Pepper , Natasha , Steve , and Thor . They nodded .  
Ten minutes later all the avengers got the details on the Preparatory .

Their kids were going to the Preparatory .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Maybe ?

* * *

All the Avengers had their daughters in the common room about to break the news to them . When they were deciding who should tell them they of course decided upon Tony .

" Well to make it short you girls and boy are going to S.H.I.E.L.D school " Tony said with a fake smile .

" No " Sophie said

" Nope " Alexis said

" Nine " Juliet said

" Nada " Kendall said

" Nay " Hayden said

" Net " Katlynn said .

" Will it have trains ? " Jeremy said ignoring the girls .

" We'll here's my advice suck it up and act like your having fun " Natasha said .

" Tasha , don't be so hard on them " Clint scolded . Natasha rolled her eyes .

" Look girls and guy it's only one year if you like it and besides you only sleep there when your parents have missions or stuff like that " Pepper tried to comfort .

" I'll try if the rest of you do " Sophie said giving her friends the please look.

" Fine " Alexis said in defeat .

" I guess it's worth a shot " Juliet said shrugging exactly like her father .

" Nothing's not worth trying " Hayden said with that sweet smile of hers .

" Im in " Kendall said after a moment .

" Im gonna regret this but let's get our S.H.I.E.L.D on " Katlynn said .

" Yay ! " Tony said jumping up and down .

" And he's lost it " Steve said .

On the Odinson's floor .

" Mamma " Hayden said folding a tank top .

" Yes Hay ? " Jane said putting a pair of shorts in one of Hayden's suitcases .

" Does the Preparatory allow pets ?" Hayden questioned petting Perry's head .

" I don't think so sweet heart " Jane said sadly . Hayden frowned maybe this was not such a good idea .

On the Rogers's floor

The whole Roger family were packing Sophie'a duffle bags in her different shades of blue room .

" Daddy can I bring this shirt " the 9 year old pleaded .

Steve's eyes popped " No you will never wear that shirt try sweaters " Steve said referring to the normal tank top . Peggy and Sophie rolled their eyes .

" So how much will you guys visit ? " Sophie questioned her parents .

Steve and Peggy exchanged glances

" Im sorry Soph but not often I'm being shipped off to the London S.H.I.E.L.D base the day after you enroll " Peggy said sadly .

" And I'm going to be on a mission finding Juliet and Jeremy's parents " Steve confessed to his sad daughter .

" Oh " was all Sophie said .

Maybe the Preparatory isn't as good as an idea as I thought , Sophie said to herself .

On the Stark's floor .

" Your IQ level is how high Juliet ? " Pepper questioned again .

" 187 " Juliet answered while putting some of the clothes Pepper gave her in a duffle bag .

" Impressive " Tony commented .

" I wonder what other kids will be at the Preparatory ? " Alexis said while putting a mini skirt in her suitcase.

" I hope their nice kids " Juliet said .

" Expect if they approved Kayln Morse " Alexis said while fake puking . Juliet nodded the girls had told her about Kayln Morse apparently she was a brat that had it out for Katie and Kendall big time . It was something about Clint loving Natasha and never looking at Kayln's mom Bobbi .

On the Barton's floor

" Do you think Joanna was invited " Kendall asked her mother .

" Janet told me she was so you will see her " Natasha answered her daughter . Clint looked at Natasha and Natasha gave him a nod letting him know that he can tell the girls .

" Girls me and your mom need to tell you something " Clint said looking serious .

" Please tell me your not pregnant " Katie said with her eyes wide .

" No , no this is something about you two " Natasha said calmly .

" Ken recite your full name " Clint told his younger daughter .

" Kendall Lida Barton " Kendall said a little confused .

" Kat your turn " Natasha said .

" Katlynn Anya Barton " Katie answered .

Clint sighed . " Girls we lied about your names " Clint said .

" We did it because we wanted to protect your identities a little " Natasha said truthfully .

" Wait hold up what's my real name " Kendall said shocked .

" Your real name is Keira Albina Barton " Clint told his daughter .

" And yours is Katerina Zinaidia Barton " Natasha told Katie .

Kat and Ken looked at each other and nodded .

" We like our real names " they said together .

Clint beamed . " Alright then Katerina and Keira Barton " he said grinning . The family of four joked while finishing up packing the whole family . Natasha Barton , Clint Barton , and of course Katerina and Keira Barton .

* * *

A/N:Aww sappy ending and what is with me and not letting them go to school yet ?! And to clear things up Xiavers school for gifted youngsters failed , and blew up or something anyways the Xmen's kids are going to the Preparatory cause it will be fun . And I know short chapter , but I have a surprise for you my lovely readers another game plan !

On the next chapter of Avenger Girls

We will see high drama

We will see long lost twins ( Review who you think their parents are hint their both named after bugs )

We will see Katerina cussing in foreign languages ( looks like Kayln Morse got in )

We will see Keira cussing in foreign languages ( looks like some twins are going to be sent to Fury's office )

We will see the girls pranking ( yes the pranksters are back )

We will see Fury's soft spot for the girls ( mostly Katerina and Keira )

We will see Steve give the death stare to all the boys who even look at Sophie ( some one is over protective )

We will see Juliet's genes from her father ( girl hulk on the loose )

We will see Pepper go mamma bear on people that were messing with Alexis ( ooh that sounds fun )

Keep on reading its pairing time !

Kitty Pryde x Ice Man

Rogue x Wolverine

Cyclops x Phoenix

Beast x Kaya ( OC )

Night crawler x Lindsay ( OC )

Also I'm writing a new X-men story that will be the diaries of their children so I'm gonna tell you lovely readers some of the kids names

Lorella Mary Frost

Delphine Kisha Panther

Camilla Karen Howlett

Layla Hope Drake

Nathan Patrick Summers

Doug Terry McCoy

Citrine Edna Conners


End file.
